Benutzer Diskussion:Simpel/Archiv
Externe Links benutzen Wie wäre es, wenn du bei einer jeweiligen Sparte (z. Bsp. Kirby oder Mario) auf ein existierendes Wiki hinweist? Ich fände es nicht schlecht. PS: Kirby und diverse andere Infos findest du in einigen Wikis, bitte nicht kopieren, wenn das geht ;) Ich geb dir die Links, wenn du nicht weiter weißt. Einfach fragen. Deine Meinung zum Digimon-Wiki? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:55, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich werde schon nichts aus anderen Seiten kopieren (Höchstens Codes oder gute Layout Ideen, wenn ich das darf). Zum Digimon-Wiki: Ich will jetzt nicht allzu beleidigent sein, aber LARSMON ist irgentwie egoistisch, denn ein Wiki ist etwas wo Leute mitarbeiten müssen und nicht verdrängt werden sollen. Außerdem hat er kein System und keine Ordnung, für mich isat da erstmal schluss. Noch eine Frage: Du kennst dich doch etwas mit den Nintendo Charas aus und mit den Wikis sowiso Oder? Denn wenn könntest du mir am besten die Links zu den einzelnen Charas geben: Hier?--Simpel 22:01, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) #Also... Digimon -> ich spreche dauernd an Avatar, ich darf deinen Beitrag doch zeigen? #Wikis: ##MarioWiki mit allem aus SSB und mehr ##Samus Aran und alles aus Metroid ##Kirby und alles weitere, das sich auf Pop Star tummelt ##Pokémon und was halt alles dazu gehört An allen oberen Wikis bin ich irgendwie beteiligt, nur mit Metroid sieht es bei mir finster aus :) Aber mit Vorlagen und Mediawiki bin ich fix, schreib bei Problemen einfach in de.wikia auf meine Disku. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:12, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Jup werd ich tun wenn ich schwierigkeiten hab. Von mir aus kannst dus Avatar ruhig zeigen. Danke.--Simpel 22:16, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. Viel Spaß mit den Links oben ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:23, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Sollte dir was auffallen? (Monaco) Wähle einen, der dir gefällt, aus, oder erstell einen (von mir aus mit meiner Hilfe) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:26, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::So kann der bleiben könntest du das Logo vllt. noch Cleanen?--Simpel 22:29, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hab noch eins vergessen: Zelda-Wiki Logo: Ehm, schwer bis unmöglich, wie wäre es mit einem neuen? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:36, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Das wäre noch besser--Simpel 22:37, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Muss ich das jetzt machen? ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:39, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein das hat Zeit xD--Simpel 22:40, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gut, aber wäre es möglich, dass du mir auf meiner Disku antwortest? Ich hätte es fast nicht mehr gesehen... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:42, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Links Kann ich, ich such nur den Code raus, dann änder ich die schnell. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:55, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Schon geändert. Wenn es noch nicht kommt, drück mal hier: . Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:58, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Spiel Was schwebt dir vor? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:24, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) hast sich schon erledigt--Simpel 23:29, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab nichts dagegen ;) und mach ich gleich. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:30, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Sollte drin sein. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:40, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Könntest du das so einfügen: *mainpage| *mainpage|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|newly_changed *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|Top Users **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum *Partnerseiten **http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MarioWiki:Hauptseite|Mario-Wiki **http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/MeerUndMehr:Hauptseite|MeerUndMehr |case: 0101= |case: 1506= |case: 2412= |default= }} :Eingefügt. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:26, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Mehrmals (keine Antwort), nur wenn ich in Community & Content frage, heißt es: Would you tell this Tim? und fertig, und Avatar war heute gar nicht da. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:29, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ich seh es mir an... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:46, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Nochmal eins drüber? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:48, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja -- ::::Sollte gehen, probier es mal aus. (logo2, px2) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:05, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) So was? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:17, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Skin Gefixt. Linkfarben mach ich später, oder morgen Abend. Einfach noch mal schreiben, morgen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:58, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :ok, danke ::ist gefixt. Frohes neues Jahr, und guten Rutsch... dir :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:35, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Favicon Ich muss sagen, der Schatten ist am Ende abgeschnitten und es ist ein weißer Hintergrund, den man hier nicht verwenden sollte, ungern würde ich es einfügen... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:32, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ach als Favicon! Sag das doch gleich :) Morgen mach ich es, vielleicht noch nachher, ich muss jetzt erst mal fr. und de.wikias projekte des monats küren, archivieren, und so weiter... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:40, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Versuch es selbst, gerade will deren Sever nicht. http://www.chami.com/html-kit/services/favicon/ oben Bild eingeben, speichern und unter Favicon.ico hochladen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 00:05, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Versuch es Mor... später nochmal, dann könnte es gehen. Favicons machen viele mit der Seite. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 00:09, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, ich habs hinbekommen und hochgeladen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:07, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) oder liegt am Sever-Cache. Ist online, spätestens morgen sollte es kommen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:24, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Skin Ich hab mir schon was dabei gedacht, als ich #fff durch #000 ersetzt habe... ich mach das nicht nochmal, tut mir leid, in der Versionsgeschichte nachsehen und ausbessern, ich bin leider gerade etwas... nein, ich muss ja nicht alles jedem auf die nase binden, oder? Einfach noch mal nach schauen, den edit, den du von mir rückgängig gemacht hast. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:28, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Liegt sekundär in meiner Entscheidung, ich und Avatar sind aber überein, dass momentan keine mehr kommen, siehe w:de:hilfe:spotlights, da die disku. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:01, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Sieht gut aus, nur was willst du jetzt genau? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:59, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich wollt nur dein Kommentar wissen, ob das nötig oder nicht ist ^^ :::Hmm... ich weiß nicht, ich hab viel zu viel zu tun, du must wissen, ob du das machen willst. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:12, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Was willst du dort genau bearbeiten? Die wirst du nämlich lange suchen sonst :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:56, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Du hast es gefunden, wo ist die Frage? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:57, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach so... dann: w:c:de.spellbinder:Mediawiki:Common.js dort findest du eine angepasste Liste. Du kannst nach dem Muster ändern. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:59, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Wie wäre es stattdessen mit so was? http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Createpage Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, ich muss dann sagen, ich hab keine Ahnung wie man das einfügt, da ich das selber einmal haben sollte, ich weiß nur, wie man createpage programmiert... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:53, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Parnterseite Hier, das Bild: Bild:Zeldapedia.jpg--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 11:11, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) re rechte Ich werde es versuchen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:23, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ab jetzt Avatar nerfen, ich hab es ihm gesagt :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:44, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich bräuchte eine Menge an Vorlagen, kanst du mir die geben? Staffmann2 19:41 29.März 2009 :Musst nur sagen was in den Vorlagen vorkommen soll und wie die heißen soll - den Rest mach ich -- 17:57, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay Kokiri-Wald brauch noch eine Vorlage :::Gut, mache ich. Ich habe da nur noch eins auszusetzen: Kopiere bitte keine texte mehr von anderen Seiten - Schreibe sie selber! Die nächste Kopie lösch' ich. -- 18:01, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche auch noch eine Vorlage für die Regionen von Pokemon, für das Pilzkönigreich und für andere Regionen. LuGo2 14:39, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn es noch Volrgaen für die Fehlende Bebeilderung und Stubs und so weiter gben würde. LuGo2 :Ehm... Die Vorlage werde ich dann bald erstellen! Nun ja.. die eine, Stub-Vorlage besitzen wir schon (Vorlage:Ausbau). Das mit der Bebilderungsvorlage ist ne recht gute Idee, werde ich dann auch sehr bald umsetzen.-- 17:55, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bearbetungsseite Wäre es möglich, das du bei der Seite, wo msn Seiten bearbeitet, die Vorlagen Charakter, Spiel, Pokemon, (Bearbeitunsbedürftig und InArbeit) hinzufügt, denn ich will immer bearbeiten und merke dann das ich sie zuerst noch koieren muss. --LuGo2 07:17, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich probiers mal, denn letztes Mal hats erst geklappt, doch nach einiger Zeit ging das nicht mehr.-- 09:15, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Administrator Was für rechte hab ich jetzt dadurch, das ich administrator bin? Staffmann2 21:53 15.Apr. 2009 Mein Adminposten? Hallo Simpel, warum wurden mir meine Adminrechte entzogen? --LuGo2 17:46, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Da du eine Zeit lang inaktiv warst. Du kannst sie aber jederzeit wieder zurück bekommen, indem du einen großen Artikel schreibst.-- 17:55, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Archiv Klar darfst du das :) du darfst auch in MUM mal lesen ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:27, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Was soll ich denn in den News eintragen? Staffmann, 18:42 30.März 2009 ::Mom ich mach das einfach schnell ;-)-- 16:43, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) jnohiuf Mediawiki und Anderes Nun, mein lieber Jerry. Jetzt melde ich mich mal, nachdem ich deine Benutzerseite durchgelsesen habe... Wie ich sehe hast du keine ahnung von Wiki Media... wie willst du so bitte Toggler einbauen? lol! Naja, wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst für nen Hintergrund, kannst du mir ja bescheid sagen. Achja: Das Logo ist extrem schlecht! Das ist total abgeschnitten. Ich machs dir mal kleiner, damit dein Wiki vernünftiger aussieht... Naja, also ich weiß nicht, ob ein eigenes Wiki für dich nicht doch ein bisschen krass ist ;). Wenn du Fragen haben solltest wegen irgendfwas, melde dich bitte hier. Ich wrede nicht permanent in deinem Wiki rumlungern :D--Battle Frankie 14:53, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Warum kopierst du alles aus dem OPwiki? den Hot-Button von Borsalino(Brook Skull) und den Rand von Porter. Wenn du so weiter machst, macht Prince am Ende wieder ne Fotomontage! Pass vllt mal besser auf, wie viel du kopierst;) :Das sind ja nur Ideen, das ist ja nicht schlimm, so lange man keine Texte kopiert und Bilder klaut ;-) P.S.: Ich kenne mich sehr wohl mit MediaWiki aus. Und das mit dem Logo, das ist das beste, was ich erstmal kriegen sollte. Und mit dem, das ein Wiki für mich etwas krass sei, ist wohl völlig durch den Wind geschossen. Alle Artikel( Fast alle) sind allein von mir geschrieben. Soll ich dir dann nun den System text für die Toggler geben?-- 15:36, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich konnte mein Problem selber lösen. Ich hab einfach Common.js vollgeschrieben und jetzt funzt die Sache. Trotzdem thx. Wie kommt eigentlich, dass du bei meinem Wiki nicht in der Benutzerliste stehst, obwohl du angemeldet bist? Du hast schließlich was geschrieben...--Battle Frankie 16:01, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::In Wikia arbeiten über 100.000 andere Benutzer.. Da könnte man ja nicht alle für jedes Wiki in eine Benutzer Liste machen. Außerdem muss man mindestens 5 Beiträge in einem Wiki gemacht haben, um dazu zu gehören. Du kannst aber auch einstellen, das du alle Benutzer siehst, die gerade mal einen Beitrag geleistet hast. ::P.S.: In Wikia benutzt man Monaco nicht Monobook. Bald wird jedes Wiki über Monaco verfügen, deswegen würde ich bei Skin-Einstellungen Monaco-costum als Standert Skin auswählen und dann auf Monaco.css das Design verändern.-- 16:13, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, ich weiß. aber selbst bei einem Beitrag wird niemand angezeigt!!!--Battle Frankie 16:31, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Komisch liegt vllt. an der Chae. Musst F5 und STRG drücken, dann sollte es klappen.-- 16:40, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::An der Cache liegt es nicht. Das hab ich grad probiert. Weißt du woran es sonst liegen könnte?--Battle Frankie 17:03, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bakugan könnte mein Bakugan Wikia bitte zu Euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Laximilian scoken 15:48, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Hi, ich bins mal wieder. Und das Thema ist ja auch nichts neues... :( na ja, neu wäre Wikia Entertainment, aber ich brauch halt noch zuverlässige Leute für Wikia Gaming, und da bin ich - denke ich mal - hier genau richtig :) Ich hab mir überlegt, ja, Charakter sind auch ok. Nur vielleicht dann nicht mit der Relevant-Links Vorlage :) However... would be nice to see you editing there ;) Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:17, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bug Vorlagen, nerv. Also, seit wann ging die nicht mehr? Ich versuch das zu fixen, aber hab doch ein paar Probleme damit. (PS: Avatar hat überhaupt keine Ahnung von Vorlagen, daher muss ich es hinbekommen ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:04, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :So weit ich weiß, seit Heute... Ich glaub ihr habt geupdatet, oder? (Siehe Anzeige der neuen Registrierung in de.Wikia) Vllt. liegt's ja da dran.-- 13:10, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah ja, wir haben Updates laufen - sind die schon aktiv? Laut Zeitplan noch nicht - es kann aber sein, dass der Parser geupdatet wurde (Voraussetzung) und die Probleme mit dem neuen Parser zusammenhängen. Mehr kan ich jetzt auch nicht sagen :-/ muss mal jemanden fragen, wo der Fehler liegt. Wenigstens kommt ja das Bild und die Vorlage spinnt nicht komplett :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:20, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) frage wie hast du das mit den logo hier gemacht--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 17:36, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC)thumb|400px #catlinks { background-image: url(BILD); background-repeat: no-repeat; background-position: center right; padding-right: 50px; } Da wo BILD steht musst du nur die URL deines Bildes eingeben, nicht den Bildnamen.-- 17:47, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ...und wie heißt die MediaWiki Seite, aufder man das eintragen muss? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:33, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Common.css, oder Monaco.css, wenn du Monobook benutzt Monobook.css-- 16:33, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:04, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Also nur der Vollständigkeit halber - Common.css wirkt sich auf alle Skins aus (Monaco, Monobook, Quartz, etc), also eignet sich Common.css für solche Dinge wie Bilder in Kategorieboxen oder classes (.irgendwas) sehr gut. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:18, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Werbung und Parnterseite Eine Frage: Was haben wir bisher in Sachen Werbung und so gemacht? :Eine Menge, in vielen Foren Werbung gemacht, Chats zugespammt usw.^^ Seit neusten haben wir eine neue Partnerschaft, kannst dirs ja auf den Partnerseiten angucken.-- 18:49, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bakupedia du hast mir ja gesagt das das Bakupedia zu denn Partnerseiten gehöhren draf soll ich noch denn Banner hochladen--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 14:29, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Jup kannste schnell hochladen.-- 14:30, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::hierthumb und noch ne Frage Wie hast du das mit dem Inhaltverzeichnis gemacht das das so aussiehtthumb 2 frage könnte ich mir die Seite von luigi hier nehmen und in Papermario benutzen von ich bei denn Quellen das Nintendo Wiki erwähne http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 14:39, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja, eig kannst du jeden artikel des wikis w´verwenden musst bloß quellen angeben.-- 14:40, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Forum Danke das du mir im Forum hilfst PS: Ich habe dein Singnatur abgeguckt :Ich weiß hab ich auch schon gemerkt.-- 11:27, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::ist das schlimm wenn ich die Singnatur werterhin benutze oder möchtest du das nicht :::Das ist mir eig. egal.-- 12:03, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Adminrechte Simpel wenn ich hier gut mitarbeite bekommen ich dann die Adminrechte-- :Ja, aber dann musst du schon einige gute Artikel geschrieben haben.-- 15:57, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Simpel, ich habe schon gute Artikel geschrieben. Bekomme ich jetzt auch Adminrechte?-- 20:54, 9. August 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich habe an der Vorlage:Ort in Pokemon gearbeitet (ich habe die Vorlage Ort kopiert und dann entsprechend verändert). Kannst du dir das mal ansehen? Danke --LuGo2 11:56, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Partner Ja, ich hab mir euer Banner besorgt und euch als partner hinzugefügt. freue mich über die partnerschaft. Thorschtn 06:58, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Paper Mario = Partnerseite könnte das w:c:de.papermario Wiki zu denn Partnerseite hier gehören anworte auf meiner Disku--Laximilian scokentalk 17:48, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hab grad keine Lust auf neue Partnerseiten, melde mich wenn ich wieder walche habe. xD-- 18:19, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einige Hinweise Hi Jerry. Ich wollte dich noch einmal auf ein paar Sachen ansprechen: Erstmal freut es uns natürlich, dassihr jetzt zu unseren Partnerseiten gehört. Allerdings möchte ich dich noch einmal um etwas bitten: Mach nicht alles dem OP-Wiki nach. Das kommt total schlecht. Es ist ja nicht so schlimm, wenn ihr alle Supays Signatur nachmacht (auch wenn das irgendwie affig wirkt). Aber wenn du auch die ganzen Vorlagen wie "Dieser Artikel ist noch bearbeitungsbedürftig" dort rauskopierst... und nicht einmal einige Sachen daran änderst (andere Frabe, Formulierung etc) dann kommt das total blöd. Auch der Hinwei sden du vor einiger Zeit gemacht hast (Wikia des Monats) war einfach nur der bearbeitete Award-Link des OP-Wikis. Theoretisch kann es mir ja egal sein, wenn ihr alles nachmacht... ich empfehle es nur nicht. Du kennst beispielsweiße Prince. Wenn der rausbekommst, dass du alles kopiesrt, habt ihr gleich mehrere Trolle am Hals. Also... änder einfach deine Vorlagen ein wenig ab, wenn du dir Ärger ersparen willst ;)--Battle Frankie 10:29, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseite Hier der Banner: 200px Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 00:01, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC)